


Сделка

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пока Макаров торгует с афганцами, Юрия мучают воспоминания из военного прошлого</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сделка

Было жарко как в аду. Юрий стоял в тени грузовика и маленькими глотками пил воду из пластиковой бутылки. На сегодняшний день Марджа представлял собой богатый сельскохозяйственный район с несколькими фермерскими магазинами, рынком и мечетью. Жёлтый песок, жёлтые дома; днём душно настолько, что за считанные минуты можно словить тепловой удар, ночью холодно. По всем окрестностям Марджи и едва ли не до восточной границы с Пакистаном тянулись опиумные поля. Забросив бутылку с водой на водительское сидение, Юрий достал из кармана армейских штанов сигареты и зажигалку. Теперь он мог позволить себе две пачки «Парламента» в день — даже самому смешно. А после сегодняшней сделки, которую организовал Макаров, можно будет вообще не считать деньги — ранее озвученные Макаровым цифры кружили голову. Хотя, вероятно, Юрий просто слишком долго пробыл на жаре. У них был договор с местными: крупная партия оружия в обмен на героин. Юрий не хотел вникать в подробности так же сильно, как не хотел спустя столько лет возвращаться в Афганистан. Но и отказать Макарову он тоже не мог; в их отряде были отменные бойцы — жёсткие, потрепанные Кабулом и Грозным вояки, и всё же жизнь Макарова он до конца не доверял никому из них.   
— Опаздывают твои овцеёбы. — Юрий взглянул на наручные часы и кивнул подошедшему Макарову. В камуфляже, чёрной футболке и «авиаторах» с зеркальными стеклами Владимир был совсем не похож на политика, и уж тем более на кандидата в президенты. Больше всего он смахивал на наемника. Наверное, только в такие моменты Юрий видел его настоящего.  
— Как неполиткорректно. — Макаров нахмурил брови и усмехнулся. — Какая разница, кого они ебут, если мы получим от них прибыль?  
Юрий бросил окурок под ноги. Он и хотел забыть, но все же помнил Марджу совсем другим. Тогда Юрий был почти на двадцать лет моложе, а тягучую, точно патока, тишину в клочья рвал свист пуль и грохот взрывающихся снарядов. Вдруг издалека послышался шум приближающегося транспорта. Юрий мотнул головой.  
— А вот и «мои овцеёбы», — вытянув шею, проговорил Макаров. — Ну, Юрка, сегодня нажрёмся.  
— Они ж не пьют.  
— Они нет, а мы — да.  
Юрий свесил руку с болтающегося на шее автомата и зашагал следом за Макаровым.  
Местных было человек двадцать, но ровно столько же бойцов охраняли Макарова, стоя с оружием наготове позади него и Юрия.   
Юрий щурился на солнце и трижды выругал себя за то, что оставил в Москве свои единственные темные очки. Макаров и человек, вышедший вперёд от наркоторговцев, пожали друг другу руки. Кажется, его звали Аслан — или как-то так, Юрий не запомнил. На вид ему было лет тридцать-тридцать пять — не разобрать из-за отросшей щетины и обветренной кожи. Макаров достал нож, надрезал свёрток с пробным товаром, облизал лезвие и, поморщившись, сплюнул на землю. Аслан улыбнулся, Макаров улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Приятно иметь дело с ответственными людьми.  
Юрий долго смотрел в лицо их «бизнес-партнера» и чувствовал, как пальцы судорожно сжимаются на прикладе автомата. Он слишком хорошо помнил, как в нескольких километрах отсюда едва не подорвался на мине, а потом его отряд обстреляли. Сейчас он представлял, как стреляет Аслану в лицо — выпускает всю обойму, кровь пачкает ящики с оружием, ошметки мозга и осколки раздробленных костей падают на горячий песок. Чьи-то грубые прохладные пальцы сжали ладонь Юрия, он ответил на рукопожатие и улыбнулся дрожащими губами. Торговцы грузили ящики в грузовик. Он почему-то подумал о тысячах американских солдат, которых накормят свинцом эти пушки, но уже в следующее мгновение почувствовал только ледяное безразличие. Юрию было всё равно. Всё, чего он хотел — поскорее убраться домой.  
— Знаешь, я мог бы заниматься этим семь дней в неделю, — задумчиво протянул Макаров, глядя вслед удаляющимся машинам.  
— Только давай в следующий раз на нашей территории, ага?   
Юрий махнул охранникам и побрел в сторону грузовика. Там его ждал кондиционер и недопитая бутылка с минералкой. Порой ему казалось, что тогда, в восьмидесятых, он так и не вернулся домой живым, увяз где-то в здешних песках и навсегда затерялся в списках пропавших без вести. И теперь он очень, очень надеялся больше никогда не приезжать на собственную могилу.


End file.
